


Tana Toraja

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [1]
Category: Let Go - Fandom
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Caraka ingin membuat film di sana. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Let Go © Windhy Puspitadewi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Possibly Canon, bahasa tidak baku, OOC, typo(s).

.

.

.

"Kamu bilang mau buat film tentang apa?" tanya Nadia sambil menghentikan aktivitas tulis-menulisnya lalu menatap cowok yang masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya itu heran. "Suku Toraja?"

Caraka―Raka―mengangguk mantap. "Kamu sendiri pasti tau betapa uniknya suku mereka."

Mau tidak mau, Nadia memang harus setuju dengan kalimat Raka. Suku yang satu itu selalu mengundang rasa penasaran khalayak. Selama ini memang belum pernah ada yang membuat film mengenai suku satu itu. Nadia sendiri tidak begitu paham, tetapi orang-orang memang lebih suka mendokumentasikan kehidupan mereka yang tinggal di pulau paling timur Indonesia ketimbang daerah lainnya.

"Kalo gitu, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kamu pilih Toraja." Nadia menutup buku tulis raksasanya lalu memfokuskan hati dan pikiran untuk menyimak penjelasan Raka.

"Karena bikin dokumenter yang berfokus pada rumah panggung itu sekarang jadi favoritku!" sahut Raka antusias. "Kamu masih ingat Sarah, kan? Aku udah diskusi sedikit sama dia, dan dia setuju bikin naskahnya."

Nadia mengangguk. "Lalu, kamu minta bantuanku untuk apa?"

"Temenin aku."

"Ke mana?"

"Liat-liat rumah panggung mereka."

"... apa?"

"Nad, temenin aku ke Tana Toraja."

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
